UAS Moment
by namitsu2125T
Summary: Keseharian Jiyeon saat UAS (Ujian Akhir Semester) dan sebuah permasalahan yang mengganggunya. "...yasudahlah. Terserah dia mau apa!" / "Jiyeon, kajja belajarnya di aula room?" ajak Baekhyun.


Tittle » UAS Moment

Author » Namitsu Titi a.k.a Namitsu2125T

Rate » PG-13

Genre » Friendship, School-life.

Cast » Park Jiyeon, Byun Baekhyun, Nam Wohyun

Summary » Keseharian Jiyeon saat UAS (Ujian Akhir Semester) dan sebuah permasalahan yang mengganggunya. "...yasudahlah. Terserah dia mau apa !" / "Jiyeon, _kajja_ belajarnya di _aula_ _room_ ?" Ajak Baekhyun.

Disclaimer » Semua cast milik orang tuanya masing-masing dan Tuhan YME. Popularitas Cast milik agency dan diri nya masing-masing. tapi, alur cerita milik saya.

.

**© 2014 Namitsu Titi**

.

.  
><strong>~Happy Reading~<strong>

.

.

**~Jiyeon POV On~**

Hahhh... Aku tak siap. Aku tak siap kalau _test _nya besok. Hahh... UAS (Ujian Akhir Semester) memang tak seperti ulangan harian yang bisa di tunda. Malas sekali belajar padahal sekarang sudah jam delapan malam dan besok, hari sabtu argghh... _Test_ nya besok !

**~Jiyeon POV Off~  
><strong>.

Jiyeon mengambil buku kimia dan buku informatika dengan ogah-ogahan sekaligus cemberut. Sebenarnya gadis yang bernama Jiyeon itu sungguh tak patut di contoh ! Lihat saja catatan kimianya ada dimana-mana. Soalnya kalau nulis, ia tak pernah menetap di buku kimianya. Jiyeon mengobrak-abrik tas sekolah dan buku-buku yang ada di meja belajar demi untuk mengumpulkan catatan kimianya sekaligus mencari buku informatika. Jiyeon menatap malas buku-buku yang ada di kasurnya.

_'1..2..3..4...5.. Hahh.. lima buku dan aku harus membaca semuanya ? Huffth untung ke lima buku itu isinya bukan catatan kimia.'_

Jiyeon mulai mempelajari buku kimianya. Ia akan belajar dari materi terakhir sebelum _test_. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia mulai beralih ke buku yang lainnya.

_'Sulit sekali. Mana aku sudah lupa lagi materi ini. . Mending selingan saja ah.. membaca fanfic sambil dengerin musik.'_

Ckckck... _yeoja_ itu memang benar-benar aneh ! Bukankah ia akan membaca fanfic ? Mengapa tak membaca pelajaran kimianya saja ? Tak patut di contoh !

.  
><strong>~At Morning~<strong>

"Jiyeon... bangun.. !"Teriak ibu- nya dari luar kamar.

Jiyeon perlahan membuka matanya saat mendengar teriakan ibu- nya. Karena Jiyeon bukan orang yang susah dibangunin, ia pun langsung bangun.

Kalau dalam lagu anak-anak itu _'Bangun tidur ku terus mandi. . . '_ Tapi beda dengan Jiyeon_, 'Bangun tidur ku langsung mainin Handphone. . .'  
><em>Dasar !

Ketika _yeoja_ itu sedang men_-search_ Fanfiction, ia langsung teringat bahwa dirinya belum belajar informatika sedikit pun. Lantas, ia mulai belajar materi itu terlebih dahulu. Meski seharusnya ia pergi mandi mengingat sekarang sudah jam 05:33 menit.

_'Daripada nanti waktu test sengsara, mending sekarang belajar walaupun berangkatnya kesiangan toh tidak akan kena hukuman_,' pikirnya.

.

.  
>Jiyeon membereskan buku-bukunya dan memasukannya ke dalam tasnya setelah ia menyelesaikan 'Acaranya'. Mengambil handuknya, kemudian melangkah menuju kamar mandi setelah menyetrika dadakan seragam sekolahnya.<p>

.

.  
>Jiyeon mengambil ponselnya, kemudian melihat jam yang tertera di layar ponselnya, 06:47 menit.<p>

.

.

Di perjalanan, Jiyeon mengendarai sepeda motornya dengan kecepatan tidak seperti biasanya. Dari rumahnya membutuhkan dua puluh menit untuk sampai di sekolahnya. Walaupun masih tersisa delapan menit lagi, tapi dalam waktu sesingkat itu, apakah _yeoja_ itu tak akan ketinggalan _test_ nya ?. Permasalahannya, Jiyeon belum mengambil kartu _test-_ nya. Sedangkan di tempat pengambilan selalu antri. Semoga saja tidak ketinggalan.

.

.

.

.  
><strong>~At School~<br>**.  
>Jiyeon sedikit mempercepat langkahnya ketika berjalan di koridor sekolahnya. Ia harus cepat sampai di tempat pengambilan kartu. Jiyeon melihat teman-teman sekelasnya sedang berdiri sambil belajar di depan kelas X-A, kelas <em>hoobae<em> nya.

Jiyeon langsung berbinar-binar senang karena ia tak harus kebingungan mencari teman-temannya yang seruangan dengan dirinya pada saat UAS. Maklum, _yeoja_ itu belum tahu dimana ruang _test_ nya.

"Ruangan kita disini, apa ?" Tanya Jiyeon pada temannya yang sedang berdiri di depan kelas X-A.

"Yang sebelahnya," jawab temannya.

Jiyeon mengarahkan pandangannya pada kelas X-B yang berada di samping kelas X-A.

**~Jiyeon POV On~  
><strong>  
>Aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke gedung sekolah di depanku. Banyak sekali yang lagi nongkrong disetiap luar kelas. Yah, soalnya kan kelasnya dikunci.<p>

"Jiyeon, nanti aku nanya, ya," kata Kim Jongin, teman sekelasku.

Sebenarnya dia bukan nanya, tapi nyontek ! Malas juga sebenarnya mengasih tahu jawaban _test _ku.  
>Aku hanya melihatnya sebentar, lalu turun beberapa tangga dan berhenti sejenak. Sebenarnya aku ragu. Kesana tidak ya? Di lantai bawah sudah banyak orang di luar kelas mereka. Aku menengok ke lantai dua dan gedung di depanku, sama banyakan. Dan aku harus berjalan di tengah lapangan untuk menuju tempat pengambilan kartu.<p>

Hm sebenarnya pas tadi aku berjalan di koridor, sudah berada di lantai dua, pakai jalan pintas soalnya. Sekolah ini berbentuk persegi panjang dan saling terhubung. Jadi, lapangan sekolah itu berada di tengah dan tempat pengambilan berada di gedung sebelah utara. Sedangkan aku, tadi berada di gedung barat.

.

.  
>Tumben dia datangnya tidak telat. Biasanya kalau <em>test<em> sudah berlangsung, dia baru muncul. Yah tapi aku senang juga hehe dia tidak ketinggalan.

**~Jiyeon POV Off~**

.  
>Wohyun terlihat asyik dengan teman-temannya sedang mengobrol.<p>

_'Membuat iri saja. Huh ! Kenapa dia itu harus dekat dengan banyak yeoja sih ! Hahh... Ya sudahlah. Terserah dia mau apa !_'

Ketika Wohyun sudah tiba di sekolahnya, Jiyeon juga baru sampai di depan ruang _test_-nya, X-B. Karena di tempat pengambilan tidak terlalu antri. Jadi, ia tidak ketinggalan _test-_ nya.

_'Wohyun sepertinya lagi cerah. Aishhh.. mana senyum-senyum kayak gitu lagi ke teman-teman yeoja ku !'_  
>Jiyeon mengalihkan pandangannya, muak !<p>

.

**~Jiyeon POV On~**

_'Ttetth...ttetth...'_ Bel masuk pun berbunyi dan efeknya teman-temanku pada ribut. Ada yang belum siap lah, belum paham materinya lah. Aku sih nyantai saja. Walaupun tidak mempelajari semuanya tapi kan semua materi yang telah dipelajari gak akan hilang karena tetap santai.

Sebenarnya aku malas sekali seruangan dengan _hoobae-_ku, kelas X-F. Soalnya dulu sudah pernah. Masa seruangan lagi. Karena pengawas UAS belum datang -ke kelas X-B-, aku menunggu saja di depan kelas X-B. Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah kanan. Hahh... sebenarnya aku merasa risih pada _namja_ itu, _hoobae_ ku. Gara-gara tragedi (?) di kantin waktu itu.

Untungnya tak seruangan. Ah itu pengawasnya datang. Aku dan yang lainnya segera memasuki kelas. Aku mencari-cari tempat dudukku, menyesuaikan nomor _test_ yang menempel di meja dengan nomor _test_ yang tertera di kartuku dan... dapat!.

Aku kebagian duduk paling belakang, deretan kedua dari pojok. Aku duduk di tempatku kemudian berkeliling (?) melihat isi kelas. Lebih tepatnya sih aku mencari Wohyun. Dia belum masuk ternyata. Tapi tak lama aku berpikir seperti itu, eh dia muncul. Panjang umur (?).

Dia kelihatan kebingungan mencari tempat duduknya. Lalu, "Wohyun...tuh tempatmu di barisan paling depan..." Sahut teman _yeoja_-ku. Kkaakka... sebenarnya kasian juga sih dia di depan. Mana persis di depan meja pengawas lagi. Tapi syukurlah dia duduknya dengan _namja_. Coba kalau dengan _yeoja_, ugh ! Panas !

.

Orang yang duduk disampingku belum datang. Pasti dia _namja_. Aku mulai mengisi identitasku di lembar jawaban.

Dua _namja_ memasuki ruangan ini.  
>Lihat saja <em>namja<em> yang satu lagi. Pakaiannya ketat ! Udah gayanya seperti _bad_ _boy_ lagi ! Aku hanya berdo'a semoga dia tidak duduk disampingku dan arrgh... sial ! Dia berjalan ke arah ku ! Huffh... yasudahlah aku hanya bisa pasrah.

Pas dia sudah duduk di sampingku, aku hanya memasang wajah dingin _plus_ cemberut _plus_ tak menoleh padanya sedikitpun ! Biarkan saja aku tak patut di contoh sebagai _sunbae_-nya. Biarkan saja aku di anggap sombong.  
>Aku tak peduli !<br>Wohyun merasa cemburu gak yah aku duduk dengan _namja_ ? Ah pasti tidak ! Memang aku siapanya ? Pacar juga bukan. Teman pun di ragukan !

.

.

.

.  
>Leganya... akhirnya istirahat juga, setelah berpusing ria satu jam yang lalu.<p>

"Jiyeon..._kajja_ belajarnya di _aula room_ ?" Ajak Baekhyun padaku.

"Kau saja sana," tolakku.

_Namja_ itu Pun pergi ke aula dengan teman-temannya.

.

"Jiyeon... _kajja_ ke _aula_ belajarnya ?" Ajak Hyorin, temanku dan aku menyetujuinya. Padahal tadi aku menolak ajakan Baekhyun kkekke.

.  
><strong>~Five minutes later~<strong>

Aku turun satu tangga dan memakai sepatuku. Yapz ! Waktu istirahatnya habis dan sekarang bagian _test_ informatika. Ku lihat dia -Wohyun- berdiri di beberapa anak tangga dibawahku sedang mengobrol dengan temannya yang se-anak tangga (?) denganku. Inginnya sih kembali ke ruangan bersama, tapi yah dia sudah jalan duluan. Yasudah sana ! Aku jadi kesel kan.

.

.

Aku berjalan di koridor bersama yang lainnya. Ada Baekhyun juga. dia berjalan menyusul disampingku, sebelah tembok. Aku menghalanginya dengan tangan kiriku di rentangkan dan menyentuh tembok. sambil ketawa. Dia berjalan cepat, sehingga rentangan tanganku bergeser ke depan karena tak ingin menyentuh tubuhnya. Dia semakin cepat jalannya, sehingga membuatku menurunkan tanganku. Baekhyun hanya tertawa begitu pun aku.

**~Jiyeon POV Off~**

.

.

.

Jiyeon berteriak kecil memanggil temannya yang berada di halaman, sedang berdiri di dekat bangku. Setelah di panggil beberapa kali, akhirnya temannya menoleh juga. Jiyeon pun turun dari lantai dua ke halaman kemudian duduk di bangku itu. Ia sesekali melirik ke lantai dua . Ternyata ... Wohyun belum keluar. ketika _namja_ itu sedang berjalan menuju ke halaman bersama temannya, Jiyeon sedang mengobrol dengan Eunjung. Wohyun berjalan ke gedung di hadapan Jiyeon.

_'Dia itu lagi bermodel (?), apa? yah, tapi keren juga sih bersender di tembok sambil berkacak pinggang sebelah, kemudian cara berdirinya itu . . . COOL !'_

Lalu, Jiyeon berbisik ke Eunjung, yang berdiri di hadapannya untuk menengok ke arah Wohyun.

.

"Wihh... keren !" Komentarnya, sambil tersenyum jahil pada Jiyeon

.

"Iya dong.."

.

.

.

Jiyeon berjalan menaiki anak tangga, menuju ruang aula yang tak jauh dari ruangan _test_-nya. Kemudian duduk di dekat jendela kaca dengan buku fisika yang berada di pangkuannya. Jiyeon langsung berbinar senang, ketika menengok ke arah belakang tubuhnya dan melihat Baekhyun disana yang akan duduk di sebelah temannya. Lantas, ia memasukkan bukunya kembali ke dalam tasnya kemudian berlarian kecil menuju Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun... !" Panggilnya senang. Jiyeon mendudukan dirinya dihadapan Baekhyun. "Novelnya gimana ? Seru, tidak?"

.

"Seru. Baru selesai malah, bacanya, " jawabnya sambil mengambil novelnya yang berada di dalam tasnya lalu di berikan pada Jiyeon.

.  
>Ditengah keasyikannya mengobrol dengan Baekhyun, Jiyeon secara tak sengaja mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah serong kanan dan menemukan Wohyun yang sedang duduk di bangku panjang dengan pandangan matanya yang serius menatap buku yang ada di pangkuannya.<p>

Jiyeon menghela nafas lelah. Lelah karena _yeoja_ itu belum menemukan kesalahan yang ada pada dirinya sehingga membuat keakraban dirinya dan Wohyun merenggang. Jika dijauhi oleh seseorang yang kau sukai, pasti sedih kan ? Itulah yang sedang dirasakan Jiyeon. Menutupi kesedihannya, Jiyeon berusaha mengajak Baekhyun bercanda dan... cukup berhasil.

.

.

Jiyeon mengambil sepatunya yang berserakan di anak tangga karena kalau memasuki ruangan aula, sepatu harus di lepas. Tapi sebelumnya, ia menatap heran pada pada sepasang sepatu _namja_ yang berjejeran dengan sepatu miliknya.

_'Sepertinya... itu milik Baekhyun. Kemarin juga begitu'_ Pikirnya, kemudian tersenyum tipis.

.  
>Jiyeon melirikkan matanya ke arah Baekhyun yang berjalan dibelakangnya dan kenapa ia jadi ingin berjalan bersama disampingnya ?<p>

.

Ekspresi bingung nampak di wajah Jiyeon ketika _yeoja_ itu melihat raut wajah cemberut Baekhyun. Sepertinya _namja_ itu sedang _badmood_.

.

"Baekhyun, kau kenapa ?" Tanya Jiyeon sedikit khawatir pada Baekhyun yang berjalan melewatinya bersama Chanyeol.

.

"Berisik...!" Ucap Baekhyun dingin. Raut wajahnya benar-benar sedang _badmood_.

.

Jiyeon menatap heran pada Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba seperti itu dan tentunya Jiyeon merasa sedih. Seingat _yeoja_ itu, paginya Baekhyun masih seperti biasanya. Tidak _badmood_ seperti ini.

.

.  
>.<p>

.

**~At Jiyeon's home~**

Jiyeon mengambil ponselnya yang berada di atas meja dekat ranjangnya. Jiyeon benar-benar penasaran dengan perubahan Baekhyun tadi.  
>Menaiki ranjangnya dan tengkurap di sana sambil mengotak-atik ponselnya untuk berkirim pesan.<p>

.

To : Baekhyun  
>"Baekhyun ? Baekhyun, tadi kau kenapa ? Sakit apa ? Aduh Baekhyun <em>please<em> deh. Kenapa kau malah seperti tokoh pria yang ada di novelmu ?"

**Sent**...

Oo saking khawatirnya kah, Jiyeon ? Sehingga isi pesannya sangat panjang ?

.

_'Haha... tadi lagi sial. Tadi aku gak di kasih contekan. Apa gak sakit ?'_

.

"Haha... kasian. Kirain kau kenapa. Soalnya kau selalu tiba-tiba kayak gitu. Apalagi orang lain yang kena lampiasan (~_~)"

.

_'Ya maaf '_

.

"Haha... nope. Asal jangan di lampiasin gitu. Apalagi karena hal konyol bagi orang lain."

.

_'Mianhae T_T '_

.

"_Ne_. Liburan mau kemana, Baek ?"

.

_'Liburan minggu ?'_

.

"Bukan, liburan kenaikan kelas."

.

_'Ke tempat ibuku, ke Jepang. Mau ikut ?'_

.

"Eum... kapan-kapan _ne_ "

.

'_Ne_.'  
>.<p>

.  
>Setelah pesan terakhirnya, Jiyeon mengambil buku catatan sejarahnya. Yapz, harus mulai belajar lagi untuk <em>test<em> besok, _test_ terakhir.

.

Hari ini adalah _test_ yang terakhir. Kenaikan kelas sekitar seminggu lagi dan... haruskah Jiyeon membicarakan apa yang dirasakannya pada Wohyun ?

Menurutnya, itu benar-benar suatu masalah karena sudah empat puluh tujuh hari ini, Jiyeon dan Wohyun tak bersahut suara. Tapi, Jiyeon tak bisa membiarkan masalah ini terus berlanjut lebih lama lagi. Ya, Jiyeon harus membicarakan ini. Jiyeon melihat Wohyun sedang berdiri di depan kelas, menatap ke arah bawah, dimana anak-anak OSIS sedang latihan upacara bendera. Jiyeon berjalan mendekati Wohyun.

.

"Wohyun..." Panggil Jiyeon yang sudah berdiri di samping Wohyun.

.

Wohyun menengok ke arah Jiyeon, disampingnya, "hai... Jiyeon." Sapa Wohyun.

.

Jiyeon mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

.

Setelah _test_ berakhir, semua siswa di suruh kembali ke kelasnya masing-masing untuk mendengarkan info lebih lanjut dari wali kelasnya. Setelah usai, semua siswa di suruh pulang. Tapi tak sepenuhnya pulang. seperti Jiyeon, Wohyun, dan beberapa siswa yang lainnya.

.

Jiyeon memandang ke bawah, memperhatikan anak OSIS yang sedang latihan. Cukup lama mereka terdiam hingga, "_Ne_, cukup lama ya, kita tak mengobrol ?" Ujar Wohyun.

.

"Hemm," gumam Jiyeon membenarkan.

.

Keduannya terdiam kembali.

.

"Eum... Wohyun. Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan," ucap Jiyeon tanpa menatap Wohyun.

.

"Apa ?" Tanyanya.

.

"Kau... membenciku, Wohyun ?" Jiyeon menatap _namja_ di sampingnya.

.

"_Ani_..."

.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau merasa kaku denganku ?"

.

"Maksudmu ?"

.

"Iya kaku. Apa kau merasakan keakraban kita merenggang ?"

.

"Eum... sepertinya begitu."

.

Jiyeon menghela nafas. Sepertinya Wohyun memang tidak mempedulikan hubungan keduanya.

.

"Hei, Jiyeon. Kau... menyukaiku ?"

.

Bagaimana dengan Jiyeon ? Apa yang dirasakannya ketika mendengar kalimat itu ?  
>Jiyeon... dia hanya sedikit terkejut. Ya, sedikit. Karena Jiyeon sudah menebak hal ini. Dan Jiyeon merasa... kecewa. Iya hanya kecewa. Karena kerenggangan hubungan keduanya hanya karena Wohyun telah mengetahui perasaannya. Beruntung Jiyeon tak merasakan sakit hati, ia hanya sedih karena Wohyun keberatan untuk di cintai Jiyeon.<br>Kenapa ? Bukankah beberapa hari yang lalu, Jiyeon masih menyukai _namja_ itu ? Memang masih, tapi dia sudah tak peduli dan sekarang kenapa perasaannya pada Wohyun sudah tak terasa lagi ?

.

"Dulu." Jawab _Yeoja_ itu.

.

"Dulu ?"

.

"Iya dulu. Aku menyukaimu hampir tiga tahun. Tapi semenjak hubungan kita renggang, perasaanku juga ikut renggang." Jawabnya santai.  
>Jiyeon juga tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa sebiasa ini, mengatakan hal itu. Dan mengapa perasaanya ikut hilang ? Mungkin tuhan telah mengizinkan <em>yeoja<em> itu untuk melupakan seorang _namja_ yang bernama Nam Wohyun.

.

"Jiyeon ..." Panggil Baekhyun yang berdiri di depan pintu kelas mereka.

.

Jiyeon langsung berjalan menuju Baekhyun.

.

"_Kajja_, kita pulang." Ajak Jiyeon, menarik tangan Baekhyun. Meninggalkan Wohyun di sana.  
>.<p>

.  
>Wohyun kembali menatap ke bawah sedangkan pikirannya tengah menerawang sesuatu.<br>Ia kepikiran tentang ucapan Jiyeon yang mengatakan bahwa _yeoja_ itu menyukainya, tapi sayangnya itu adalah 'Pernah' dan 'dulu'.

_'Aku juga sempat menyukaimu Jiyeon. Tapi ketika kau sudah mulai akrab dengannya, Baekhyun, perasaanku terus menghilang tanpa henti,'_ batinnya, lirih.  
>.<p>

.

.

.

END


End file.
